An Ishbalan Girl
by NurdBurger
Summary: A young Ishbalan girl becomes a State Alchemist in the hopes of stopping the serial killer, Scar. She grows closer to the Elric brothers, but how will this affect their lives? What will the outcome of the friendship be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I hope I get the characters right. I did a few days of studying to get this right, so please don't leave hate. If you don't like it, just leave. Don't review; it only proves how cruel people are.**

**Enjoy! **

_I walked, feeling confused. What was I doing? Why was I walking into this life? I mean, I'm an Ishbalan. My eyes are proof of that. So, why am I doing this? Why am I practicing alchemy? Why am I walking into the military to become a State Alchemist? I don't know, but I know I have to stop my father. He is an angry man, but he is nice to me. If I become a State Alchemist, I don't think he would have the guts to kill me, his own daughter. My father is a serial killer._

_My father is Scar._

"Daddy, why is there blood on your coat?" a small girl with white hair, tan skin, and red eyes ran up to Scar as he entered the building. His harsh face softened as he saw his young daughter, who was barely up to his hip.

"Darling, daddy was taking care of people who have gone against our God Ishbala's will. They have sinned." He picked up with daughter, who whimpered.

"What's the matter, Seira?" They little girl wiped tears from her eyes as her father rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Don't they have families? Mothers and fathers? Sisters and brother? Husbands and wives? Daughters and sons? Do they not have friends and people who love and care for them?" Seira whispered, and Scar sighed.

"Seira, these people have gone against-"

"NO! They were people too, daddy! People like you and me! Are you not going against our God Ishbala by using alchemy to kill them? What does it matter anyway? They don't believe in Ishbala, therefore they can do as they please!" Seira howled, tears streaming down her dark face.

"Seira, these are the people who destroyed Ishbal! They killed our people, your mother, and my brother! Why must you try to protect them?" Scar cried out, startling the young girl.

"Daddy, I-I don't want their families to be sad. Their families did nothing wrong. It's like when mummy died. You and I were sad, but we didn't deserve it. Why can you not see this?" Seira wiped her eyes and walked over to the place the pair slept; a pile of thin, scratchy blankets on the floor, and a slightly thicker blanket to cover them. The girl curled up under the blankets, and started to cry. Scar sighed, and lay out the food he had acquired earlier that day. He made tea, and then put some meat onto bread. He left a plate of food for Seira and went outside to eat.

"Daddy?" Seira looked up, and saw the empty room. She walked over to her meal, and ate in silence.

When Scar came back inside, he found his daughter lying on the floor, still holding her mug. He smiled gently, and carefully picked her up. He carried her to the bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Seira."

A young girl lounged against the corner of a stone building in Central, one eye shut, and the other one glowing red. Her short white hair hung over her face, and her tan skin was getting paler by the month. She wore a pale brown vest over a white collared t-shirt and long brown pants over black boots. She wore black fingerless gloves, and a tan cap.

"Yo, Al! Wait up!" Her eyes snapped open as a boy with blonde hair ran past, heading towards a suit of armour. It was him. The one her father wanted to kill.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.

Seira ran after them, slipping through the shadows. She grabbed Edward's arm, and he turned quickly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Edward frowned, looking at Seira.

"I'm Seira. Look out; someone's trying to assassinate you and all the other State Alchemists." Seira smiled before running off, leaving the boys shocked.

"Seira, huh? She was an Ishbalan. How do we know it wasn't her?" Edward glared at the alley Seira had vanished into. Alphonse sighed.

"If she was trying to kill us, she would've done it then and there, not warned us." Alphonse kept walking, and Edward sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go."

**OK. Sorry if that was too short, the next chapter will be longer (I hope!) **

**Please Review, and Saiyonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, Chapter 2! I'm glad I got it up so fast! I hope you like it; it's really hard not to write from someone's POV. (This is Normal POV, by the way.)**

**Enjoy! **

"An Ishbalan child? Send her away." The Colonel flicked his hand. 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed.

"Why is she here, Major Armstrong?" The blonde woman walked up to the muscular man, who stiffened.

"She says she wishes to become a State Alchemist." The Major spoke quietly, but it still made the Colonel jump.

"What? A State Alchemist? But-but Ishbalans _hate _alchemy!" The trio exchanged glances, before leaving the room.

They soon reached the girl, who eyed the Colonel. He flinched slightly, before composing himself.

"Good Morning. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. What is your name?" He looked at the girl, who smiled softly.

"Good Morning, Colonel. My name is Seira. I am 14 years old." The white haired girl bowed slightly.

"Do you have a last name, Seira?" Riza Hawkeye smiled at Seira, eyes soft.

"No, it's just Seira." Seira's red eyes stared deep into the 1st Lieutenant's brown ones.

"Well, Seira, why are you here? I heard that Ishbalans hate alchemy." The Colonel frowned, deeply confused. Seira sighed sadly.

"I need to become a State Alchemist. It's the only way to stop Scar." Seira's red eyes burned with anger as she said his name. Roy flinched and backed up a few steps. His eyes were wide and he was grimacing. Riza looked shocked, and Major Armstrong crossed his arms.

"How do you know about that, Seira?" Riza looked sternly at the young teenager, not noticing 2 people enter. Seira looked down. Riza exhaled.

"Answer me, Seira!" The blonde woman cried out, frustrated and confused. Seira looked up again, eyes filled with tears.

"If I become a State Alchemist, Scar will not kill me. I can stop him." Seira wiped her eyes furiously, and sighed.

"What makes you think that? Is it because you're an Ishbalan?" Roy spoke out, and Seira shook her head.

"It's because he's my father." Seira crossed her arms. Roy gasped, and then looked around. He spotted the 2 people who had come in before.

"Edward! Alphonse! Go to my office and wait for me." He pointed up the stairs, and Edward groaned, and then spotted the girl.

"Hey, aren't you Seira? The girl who warned us before?" Edward walked up to her, and she nodded. She was Edward's height, maybe a little shorter.

"Yes, I am Seira. You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And that's your little brother, Alphonse Elric. Can you please ask the Colonel to allow me to take the State Alchemist Examination?" Seira smiled sweetly at the brothers, who exchanged glances.

"But Ishbalans hate alchemy!" Alphonse gasped.

"Not me. I _need _to become a State Alchemist." Seira looked back at the Colonel.

"Er, I guess you could take the examination. Come back in 48 days; the examination is then. Be ready. Boys, will you look after this girl? Help her if you must." Roy walked off, followed by Riza and Alex Luis Armstrong. Edward stuck the finger up at the Colonel's retreating back. Seira giggled, and, if he could've, Alphonse would've blushed.

"Brother, Seira is very pretty." Alphonse whispered into Ed's ear. The Fullmetal Alchemist jumped and stared at his brother.

"Well, once we get your body back, you can go out with her. Or go out with her no. I don't care." Edward motioned for the others to follow him onto the street. Seira looked around, then grabbed Edward's sleeve.

"Edward, can I show you my alchemy?" Seira blushed lightly. Edward nodded, and his eyes widened as Seira clapped her hands and pressed them against the ground. A burst of light made the brothers cover their eyes, and there was suddenly a beautifully carved stone statue of the Fuhrer King Bradley in front of the Military building. The ground around them was sunken, but it seemed to only slope down towards the statue.

"How is it?" Seira looked at the boys waiting for input.

"You…didn't use a transmutation circle." Edward gasped.

"Nope. I never have." Seira shrugged, and then kept walking.

"So, where will we be for the next 48 days, brothers?" Seira giggled, and the boys ran after her.

"Wait up, Seira! We need to find accommodation first!" Edward shrieked, sprinting alongside the Ishbalan girl. Her red eyes gleamed.

"I think I can take care of that."

**Chapter 2! Yay, I updated it so quickly! And this chapter is longer (by about 10 words). Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! Saiyonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I can't be bothered writing something, so just…**

**Enjoy! **

"Brothers, come look!" A high-pitched, pretty voice rang out through the small house. Edward groaned. Seira was acting like a child who had just learnt alchemy. She was showing him every little thing she did. Just now, there was a crash from downstairs, and then a flash of light. Now, Seira was calling out to him.

"Ed, I dropped a pile of stuff, and transmuted it all into a gift! It's for my dad!" Seira beamed as Ed came down the stairs. Standing on the table was a small, featureless, ceramic figure of an adult and a child holding each other close.

"Wow, that's really good." Edward picked up the figure gently, admiring her delicate handiwork. Ed wasn't lying; it really was good. But something was bugging him. An Ishbalan shouldn't even be doing alchemy, let alone transmuting without a transmutation circle.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Seira's face fell as she looked at Edward. The boy smiled, and held out the ceramic figure.

"It's amazing, Seira. You'll be fine with the examination." Edward's gold eyes met Seira's red ones. The pair blushed slightly, and both realized how close to each other they were. And that they were alone.

Alphonse was reading a book upstairs, when he heard a dull thud. It sounded like a body falling; one too heavy to have been Seira's. He clanked down the stairs, to find Edward laying on the floor, Seira on top of him, and a ceramic figurine in-between them, being held by 4 hands. Alphonse felt like crying; he felt almost betrayed by Edward. He sighed and offered to help the two up. They lay the figure on the table, and dusted themselves off.

"Hello, Alphonse! What are you up to?" Seira smiled widely at the armour, but said boy just walked back up the stairs. Edward slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Damn it!" Seira jumped. Edward grinned sheepishly, and then ran up the stairs. Seira blinked, and then started to make tea.

Edward ran to Alphonse, and sat in front of him.

"Al, Seira and I weren't doing anything. I fell of my chair, and she tried to grab that figure from my hands. It's for her dad. It was just a misunderstanding, Al!" Alphonse sighed.

"You know I like her. Can you try to be more careful?" Edward nodded at his younger brother's statement.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? The examination's in 6 days, and she'll probably leave after that." Edward groaned at his brother. Alphonse shrieked.

"WHAT?! No, I couldn't possibly! How could she like me in _this_ body?" Alphonse howled, and Edward howled in frustration.

"Fine, I'm gonna tell her that you like her if you don't!" Edward stood up, grinning widely. Alphonse quickly blocked the doorway.

"NOOOOOOO. I'll tell her, ok?" Alphonse started slowly down the stairs. Ed followed silently.

"Uh, Seira? Can I-can I ask you something?" Alphonse wrung his hands. Seira smiled. Edward blushed. She sure was pretty. Wait, WHAT? This was his brother's girl. Hands off. Al's girl.

"Uh…..would you-if you want to-erm, would-only if you think it is suitable-do you think you'd-ahh-you'd like to go-*_gulp_* -onadatewithme?" Alphonse stuttered, and Seira blushed madly.

"Oh, I, um, I-" Seira stopped, and turned around.

"I'd love to, but I don't know if that would be fair to Edward. I mean, I can tell he really likes me. I like him, too. But I also like you. I can't decide!" Seira hid her face in her hands, and started to cry.

"No, don't cry! You don't have to decide! It-it really doesn't matter!" Alphonse squeaked, trying in vain to comfort the girl.

"Yes, I do Al. You don't understand." Seira fell to her knees.

"What do you mean, Seira?"

**Ooh, cliff-hanger! **

**Please Review! Saiyonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OK, Hope you like this chapter! I'm really trying here, and I'm glad that so many people seem to like it! **

**LolaTheMightyDragon, (and anyone else) PLEASE don't leave reviews with personal information or aspects of life. Save that for PMs. }:( **

**Enjoy! **

"What do you mean, Seira?" Alphonse knelt down, and lifted the Ishbalan's chin up.

"My father-my father is Scar." Seira sighed sadly as she gave out a piece of information that made Edward fall down the stairs, and Alphonse gasp loudly and dramatically.

"But-but-what?" Alphonse drooped slightly, and Seira had to hold back a giggle.

"If I go out with one of you, Scar won't hurt you. He said he'd never hurt the people I love or the people they love. But, if I go out with Ed-who is currently sprawled at the bottom of the stairs-" Seira looked over Alphonse's shoulder "then my father won't hurt either of you. But if I go out with you, maybe he'll hurt Ed, not realizing. But I like you more, maybe because I can't judge how you look because you're a soul tied to armour by a blood seal, maybe because you're so nice and caring and smart. But you're both my only friends. I would love to go out with both of you, but that would just be weird. I'm sorry. Maybe 'rock-paper-scissors' is a solution…?" Seira's red eyes met Al's red and white ones, smiling. All sighed.

"Come on. Maybe we can figure this out after you become a state alchemist." Edward got up, groaning.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse jumped a mile, not realizing that the Fullmetal alchemist had been there the whole time.

"Personally, I would love to go out with you, but I think Al's more age-appropriate. I'm more profession appropriate." Ed grinned, and ended up flying across the room due to Al's fist connecting with his face.

"Alphonse! You-" Seira burst out laughing, unable to control yourself.

"So, uh, Seira, why are you doing alchemy? And how can you clap instead of using a transmutation circle? I thought only people with True Knowledge could do that." Edward got up, rubbing his back. Seira blushed.

"I don't worship Ishbala. I know I should, but if he wants non-believers and sinners killed, then he must be a pretty crap god. And, uh, well, I tried-I tried human transmutation." Seira hung her head, short white locks flopping over her face.

"You? What did you lose?" Alphonse gasped. Seira looked up, face stained with fresh tears.

"I lost my twin sister, my younger brother, and my mother. I-I also lost-I lost-" Seira burst into tears, clutching her stomach.

"Seira!" The brothers ran over to the girl, who was gasping and crying, a trickle of blood dripping from her mouth. She breathed deeply, and then spoke again.

"I lost one of my lungs, one of my kidneys, and half my liver. I lost too much. And all that I transmuted was a fountain of blood, bones, and black flesh that smelt of raw sewerage." Seira frowned, and grabbed Edward in a sudden hug.

"I tried to bring back my big brother. But I lost everything instead."

**What do you guys think? Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

**Please Review! Saiyonara! **


End file.
